Please Don't Say Goodbye
by Bill Mcfricken Cipher
Summary: All the years have been so long, As I waited for you. I will always sing my song, For you don't say goodbye. Please don't say goodbye


The human's just standing there with her cube doing nothing. She hasn't moved for the past ten minutes and twenty-six seconds. How long does it take for a human to make up their mind? Is she... Is she going to leave?

I don't know why there's an unsettling emptiness swelling inside me thinking about her departure. She killed me, twice. She's basically the main cause of the destruction of my facility, _twice, _she ruined my life and yet there's an unbearable _want _for her to stay. It's so baffling, I _hate _her yet I _crave _for her presence. And the main question I ask myself is:

_Why?_

Why do I feel this way? Why do I desire my murderer to settle herself here, in my facility? I despise her. She's precarious. She's an idiot, she's never even clever. And let's not forget the fact that she's a filthy, meaty _human. _What did the lunatic even do to make me think like this? It's so perplexing I'm so frustrated. I _need _to know what she did to me. Let's make a list.

One, she murdered me; two, she left my facility in ruins; three, the idiot plugged the moron into my mainframe and put him in charge. I don't see a reason why I could've grown fond of her. Yes, indeed, she woke me up from the nightmare I was trapped in for years and years, yes, she saved my life from the wretched bird, and, yes, she did trust me enough to put me back in charge, but all of those are for _her _good, not mine.

_She didn't need to wake you up, you know, _a small voice speaks to me. _She could've left you there, _dead _.But she did anyway._ _She cares about you._

_She woke me up by accident, _I tell it listlessly. _She didn't do it for me. And it's the moron's fault that I'm now alive. And besides, it doesn't make sense. How could _she _like someone like _me.

_It's because she saw something else in you, and you in her. You're just ignoring it. Think about it, and this time, focus on the positive. _

Focusing on the positive is not one of my strong points. I can only think of all the _hate _I have for her. But just to prove my point to the annoying voice in my head, I try my best to think of her positively.

After she killed me, I dreamt about her, I dreamt about her killing me again and again. And again, and again and yet again. I drifted in my dreams, in and out. I remember feeling her presence nearby. Now that I look back on this, I actually hoped, no, _wished _her to wake me up. I waited patiently for her as I dreamt forever. And she did come.

I awoke, I tested her. She didn't ask questions, she didn't even give any hint that she was so sick and tired of testing. As the memory flashes in my mind, she wasn't exasperated when she tested. She looked like she actually missed testing. It actually looked like she yearned to play my games with her even if she knew the consequences. She knew I'd kill her sooner or later, so she escaped. She escaped with the moron. In retrospect, I'm questioning my sanity for not hunting them down and killing them just because I wanted something to be challenging and not _boring _for a change. Truly, I never wanted her dead. She's... too important to me.

She also put the moron in charge. Yes, that's so _positive _of me to think of. She put the moron in charge who, in turn, put me in a potato battery. A damned potato battery. And together we fell to our demise, or what we thought was our demise. Well, _her _demise. I was taken by a crow and pecked on me. That was so horrible I was scarred the entire time I was in that potato. She also took me with her. She took me with her without question. For all she knew I might be lying to her but she trusted me regardless of what happened between us.

She trusted me.

I freeze. She trusted me. That's... that's flattering and surprising. She didn't have to trust me. All she had to do was to take me to my chamber and put me back on charge but she actually trusted me. I'm almost moved at the thought of that. She... She was insane for her to do that. I am the most unpleasant, rude, and all 'round obnoxious entity in existence. I am dismissive of the virtuous, unaware of the beautiful, and uncomprehending in the face of the happy. Nobody trusts me. Nobody did, nobody does and nobody will trust me. Her putting her faith in me is an absolutely insane act, even the moron knows better.

I... I appreciate your sentimentality Chell. I… Really do. I probably have overlooked a lot of your kind gestures but please do understand that I didn't want to think like that. I _conditioned _myself to think negatively that it blinded me. I'm sorry if I am very difficult but it's just what I had become.

Please don't go, Chell. I won't realize anything that's _good _by myself.

Please don't say goodbye.

Who am I kidding; you wouldn't want to stay with me. So, if you say goodbye…

It will be goodbye.

_**Author's note:**_

**_I found a bloody thing and it's_** near **_official so in your bloody faces GLaDOS haters. She cares, she has feelings. She might be a sodding high functioning homicidal sociopath but she has feelings, now shut up. Don't shut up if you fancy yourself a hater. _**

_**Also sherlock references here and there, just littered 'round there. (season 3 episode 2: sherlock's best man speech) **_

**_Mostly an expounded version of the song itself. The ending when GLaDOS goes "you wouldn't stay" was her reverting back to her negative self because that's what people usually do. I _**might **_make a next chapter. Not sure. But it will be marked as done. Had a little fun writing this blasphemy haha~ _**

**_GLaDOS' Song_**


End file.
